


Where The Heart Is

by Maddythemagnificent (orphan_account)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Fluff, Heats, Homeless AU, M/M, Omega Eggsy, Pining, Protective Eggsy, Protective Harry, slowbuild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maddythemagnificent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving his alpha with his baby girl, to face a life of homelessness, Eggsy Unwin had not expected to fall in love with a man who would save him from the unfortunate events in his life. Or in short a Homeless Eggsy Au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t like Eggsy had planned for his life to go this way. If he didn’t suffer from a lack of the silver spoon, Eggsy probably would have gone a long way in life. He would have gone far in gymnastics, maybe even the olympics like his coach had thought. Then, there was the marines. He would have also had a terrific career in the military-that is if he had stayed instead of going to his beckoning mother. From there on out, Eggsy life became a downhill spiral. Drugs. Petty Crime. Barely keeping down minimum wage jobs. Depression. Suicidal thoughts. Low-confidence.

And for a while it wasn’t going to shit anymore. He found an alpha, one that he trusted, one that made him happy. And for a while, things weren’t shit. But, they quickly became shit again. His alpha became growingly abusive. And Eggsy found himself helpless against a paralyzing wave of hopelessness. Then, the strongest, brightest stream of hope blossomed into Eggsy’s life. His little girl. Eggsy remembered holding her in his arms for the first time. He remembered how suddenly he wasn’t the center of the universe anymore. Suddenly, all that mattered was Daisy.

So six years later, when it gets so bad that his alpha threatens to lay a hand on Daisy, on their baby girl, Eggsy finally cracks. He remembers how it felt to grow up with Dean beating down on him. So he gets his baby girl and gets the fuck out of there, because Eggsy won’t let anyone harm his child, and he wants Daisy never to have to go through what he went through. 

And that’s how suddenly Eggsy found himself with a child, no job, and no home. Eggsy was traumatized with fear, despite the brave face he put on for Daisy. As an omega it would be too dangerous on the streets, not that Eggsy couldn’t protect himself, but without heat blockers he would be fresh bait. To make matters worse, he had Daisy. His only option was to go to a shelter, where he could seek a roof over their heads for the night. A sinking revelation was coming upon Eggsy as he scrambled to find a safe place to sleep. He was going to lose Daisy. He was not the financially stable parent. He couldn’t take care of Daisy the way she deserved. If the authorities didn’t send Daisy back to her father, she would be put in the system. Eggsy wanted to wail at the idea of his precious kid being stuck in foster care. If Eggsy didn’t find some money soon, that’s where Daisy would be heading. Back when he was younger, and things got rough Eggsy could always make up a decent pot with his body, enough for food and for an underground pass. But, now he had Daisy and he couldn’t leave her somewhere unprotected for that long. 

The night was dark and misty. Eggsy was exhausted and malnourished, but shrugged it off as he watched Daisy skip in front of him. They had spent a few nights at his friends place, but he couldn’t stay for much longer, mainly in fear of his ex-alpha hunting them down and also the fact that his friend was a heavy drug dealer. He couldn’t let Daisy be around that shit, even if it meant them being out on the street. They spent a couple nights in an underground bathroom. One night had been warm enough to sleep in the park, which Daisy had enjoyed, telling Eggsy it was like they were camping. With the small amount of cash Eggsy had they ate at cheap fast food places and the like, but Eggsy was quickly drying out of money. One night they came across a soup kitchen, where Eggsy had asked about local shelters. 

And now they were finally heading to one, because Eggsy couldn’t keep up this act any longer. Daisy was growing tired and hungry. Eggsy was slowly dying on the inside from shock and despair. The young man disappeared into his thoughts for a good while, his body lagging hopelessly. 

All of the sudden, Eggsy was brought back to attention as he heard the tires of a car screech and a loud honk. He looked up to see Daisy only a few feet away from a cab’s bumper, her little body frozen still.

“Daisy!,” Eggsy cried appallingly, sprinting to sweep her off her feet, and walking her to the sidewalk. 

She was crying hysterically and Eggsy stroked her soft blonde hair, holding her tightly to his chest. The omega heard a door open and shut and looked in the direction of the cab only to see a tall outrageously handsome gent standing in front of them. The man was middle aged, but fit, with a long lean frame covered by a well-tailored gray pinstripe suit. He had styled brown hair and dark maroon colored eyes. In his hand he held an umbrella. Eggsy inhaled the powerful scent of alpha rolling off the stranger in waves, making him want to shrink back in fear. The man was the poshest git Eggsy had seen in a long time and what made everything worse was that Eggsy couldn’t tell if the man was about to yell at Daisy or at him or at the both of them, because he looked angry. 

“Is she alright?,” The alpha’s deep baritone voice asked worryingly.

Eggsy assessed his daughter quickly, looking for any cuts or bruises and found none. 

“Na, I don’t think so, just startled is all. M’ sorry about this, I wasn’t payin’ attention,” Eggsy replied. 

The man regarded them puzzlingly. 

“It’s alright, as long as no one is hurt, I don’t care whose “fault” it was,” The man dismissed Eggsy’s apology.

Eggsy startled at the alpha’s comment, and looked up into those concerned handsome eyes with curiosity. The man stared equally back and became mesmerized by Eggsy’s piercing blue innocent eyes, as they flickered under the spotlight of the street. It was not everyday that Harry came across such a creature as brilliant as the young omega before him. Male omegas were limited in population. They were about as common as identical twins, which made being a gay male alpha sort of difficult for the man, really. Not that the man saw the omega as an option- he just could notice the obvious beauty of the young man standing before him. 

“My name is Harry Hart,” The man introduced himself, not offering a hand, but nodding towards Eggsy.

“Mmmh Eggsy,” Eggsy replied.

Harry directed his attention over to the child in Eggsy’s arms and smiled so sweetly, that Eggsy seriously doubted whether he had been wrong in his instincts in sensing the man as an alpha. Alphas generally were not polite to children that weren’t their own. 

“And who might you be?,” Harry asked Daisy.

She ceased her crying as Harry commanded her attention. Daisy had a knack for always challenging Eggsy’s authority, but Harry Hart did bear a more authoritarian persona, whether it was from his status as an alpha, being a man of older years, or simply the fact that he was dressed like he someone very important made Daisy immediately ready to listen to what Harry Hart was saying. 

“Me name is Daisy,” She chirped softly, looking up at Harry with her face drenched with tears.

“What a lovely name,” Harry commented, and Eggsy found himself holding Daisy tighter to him, afraid of whatever the alpha would say to his daughter next. “Now, Daisy, I am sure your father has informed you of how dangerous it is to cross streets, and I am sure now you can see why, it’s quite scary isn’t it?”

Daisy nodded aggressively in agreement with Harry Hart.

“So in the future Daisy, I think it would be best to listen to your father and hold his hand before entering a crosswalk, don’t you think?” Harry continued.

Again Daisy nodded approvingly. “Yes sir,” She cried, looking completely revived from the near tragic experience. 

Eggsy sagged in relief as he noticed Daisy’s distress dissipate. Normally, she was so sweet and mellow tempered that Eggsy never had to deal with any fits or trouble from her. Honestly, it was quite a blessing in their situation. Daisy didn’t seem to care that they were homeless and she only grew wary when she didn’t get enough to eat. 

Contemplatively, Harry Hary observed the omega and the child. While, they didn’t look filthy, their clothes were rumpled and wore down, looking as though they hadn’t seen a proper wash in months. Eggsy, the omega, while brazenly charming, was far too skinny. His cheeks hollowed a little and his clothes drooped on his body. Dark bags etched his eyes, making it look like the young man had not seen a decent night's sleep in a long while. His skin was far too pale looking, lacking the sort of vivaciousness of healthy skin. The child did not look sick, but she was also frail and skinny, with a wet running nose and dry bluish lips. The signs of poverty were there, but what made Harry take a more alarming interest was the dying shades of bruises, and scabs on Eggsy’s face and neck. His nostrils flared as he engulfed the young omega’s scent with more detail, finding that the omega scent was filled with a tangy distress and anguish, that omega’s only admitted when threatened. 

Harry took a calculated step back, hoping to ease some of the tension rising in the air. But, it was all for not as Daisy, with childish gusto shouted out at Harry.

“We are on a quest!,” She giggled, her yellow curls flopping around as she laughed. 

Eggsy felt the blood rush from his face. Under innocent disillusion, Daisy had taken it upon herself to think of their circumstances as merely a fantastic adventure, often letting her imagination run wild and assume that they were hiding from an evil dragon. Eggsy had always went along with it. It was far easier to do then try to explain the realities of their life. Even in Eggsy’s most desperate moments he allowed himself to embrace the fantasy. 

“A quest?,” Harry questioned.

But, Eggsy shushed Daisy before she could answer Harry, and proceeded to part ways from the alpha in a quick retreat. That’s when it all clicked suddenly in Harry’s perceptive mind, and before he could even doubt himself he blurted, “Wait!.”

Eggsy froze, and regarded Harry defensively, as the man approached them again, this time looking much more serious than before. 

In a low voice Harry spoke to Eggsy,” Where are you going?”

“That ain’t any of your business,” Eggsy snapped privately. 

Harry looked quickly between Eggsy and Daisy.

“I’m aware, but if my suspicions are correct, you are without shelter for the time present?,” Harry pondered, with disbelief in himself at how forward he was reacting. But, something in his gut told him something wasn’t okay, and he very much felt the urge to protect this fragile looking pair. 

“We are going to a shelter now!,” Daisy informed Harry happily, as if going to a shelter was the best thing in the entire world. 

The omega seemed to shrink in misery at Daisy’s words and for some unexplained reason it made Harry’s heart wrench. Without thought, Harry found himself leaning into Eggsy and speaking lowly in his ear. 

“You know that if you go to a shelter with her, they will see you unfit to be her guardian without an alpha or a home, and they will separate the two of you,” Harry spoke softly. 

“I know,” Eggsy replied with a sob sudden brewing with tears, his lips trembled, “But I ain’t gotta choice, I can’t keep this gig up,” Eggsy spoke in utter defeat, clutching onto Daisy and starting to turn away from Harry. 

A hand of Harry’s sprung up and clutched onto Eggsy’s arm. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Harry spoke. “Come with me, I can give you two shelter for at least the night.”

Eggsy shook his head violently at Harry’s offer.

“Please, come with me. I can help you. I don’t want to see you lose your daughter,” Harry pleaded gently, overcome with the need to simply bundle up this precious looking father and daughter in his arms and protect them from the world. 

Eggsy gave him a long look, a mixture grief spreading across his features, which contorted into distrust, and then finally settled on hopeless. The omega looked down at Daisy, who was looking back up at him with wide horrified eyes. 

“Is the evil dragon gunna keep us apart daddy?,” Daisy cried softly. 

The omega seemed to spring into action, desperately trying to soothe his daughter at once. “No, of course not, I wouldn’t let ‘im, you know that,” Eggsy promised. 

“Okay,” Eggsy replied to Harry’s offer, knowing full well the man might be leading them into a trap, and knowing full well that he was willing to take that chance, even if it meant putting them in danger. He had to do it. He had to keep his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out, Harry Hart made good on his offer and took them in his cabbie to a splendid townhouse, which suited the man’s wealthy looks. Eggsy felt extremely awkward and shy at the whole situation- grateful, but incredibly uncomfortable. On the other hand, Daisy seemed excited, simply buzzing with the need to ask Harry Hart many endless questions. Eggsy chided her softly for it, but Harry did not seem to mind. In fact the alpha looked rather amused by his daughter’s antics, and responded to every question. It made Eggsy nervous because he had absolutely no knowledge of the man whom he was now entrusting his daughter's safety in, besides the newfound knowledge that Harry was a tailor (as if a tailor could ever be this rich). He could be a pedophile for all Eggsy knew. 

On the inside, the house was immaculate yet cluttered at the same time, with many collections of artwork on the wall. The home had a sort of old timey feel making Eggsy suddenly feel cozy and tired. Harry led them up a dark wooded staircase, as he turned on several lights. He beckoned them into a spare room, that had a queen bed and an adjoining bathroom. The bedroom was so nicely decorated that it looked like it could be a bed and breakfast room. The whole splendor of it all made Eggsy queasy. 

But Harry was rather composed and acted with a gentle calmness, as the alpha went through the room, making sure everything was set. He brought a stack of white pristine towels and placed them in the bathroom. 

“I can imagine you would both like to wash up, there's a bath and shower here, and there is more towels across the hall if you need them. You're welcome to use any soaps in the bath. And there's a laundry bin here, I could wash any clothes you need cleaned,” Harry spoke showing Eggsy where everything was. 

Eggsy nodded, he carried a couple of outfits in his backpack that were threadbare and dirty. Harry, as if reading his thoughts, glanced at the backpack Eggsy was now taking off and then to Eggsy. 

“In fact I insist. I can lend you some of my clothes in the meantime, but I don't have anything Daisy could really wear,” Harry offered.

Awkwardly, Eggsy scratched his head, blushing at the idea of wearing a strange alphas clothes. “Yeah that sounds good, I think we mainly just need sleep and um food,” Eggsy agreed.

“Right, of course. I'll go get started with dinner then. Is there anything either of you can't eat?” Harry asked, as he took off his spectacles and rubbed them with a handkerchief from his pocket. 

“Nope, we ain't picky either,” Eggsy replied. 

“Alright then, how does pasta and some garlic bread sound Daisy?” 

Daisy simply beamed up at Harry. “You're the best guvnor!,” she laughed.

One of Harry’s eyebrows rose at Daisy’s enthusiasm for dinner. Eggsy found himself flushing for no particular reason, but as Harry left to give them some needed privacy Eggsy noticed that he had been leaning towards the man’s comforting smell. He shook himself and went quickly to work at washing Daisy. 

It had been days since Daisy had seen a proper wash, and she gleefully splashed the water as Eggsy helped scrub her down. Exhaustion was making his eyes droopy. The hot shower had helped him immensely, soothing his muscles and leaving his skin raw and pink. But now it left his body with another wave of weariness. 

He dressed Daisy in some other clothes he had for her, and then dumped the rest of the soiled clothes into the hamper. When he opened the bath door, a pile of neatly folded clothes lay on the bed and Eggsy inspected it hesitantly. There was a warm creamy cable knit sweater, with a short sleeved shirt and gray sweatpants. The alpha’s clothes held the same wonder that clothes had when they were fresh out of the dryer. Eggsy put them on. The sleeves were too long, so Eggsy rolled them up, as well as the pants. The sweater covered his entire body and then some. While the clothes were baggy, Eggsy didn’t mind. It was actually quite comforting. 

Then he picked up Daisy again and they made their way downstairs to where a mouthwatering aroma of tomato sauce was coming from. Eggsy’s stomach lurched at the smell of such food. Dizzily, Eggsy walked into the kitchen to see Harry Hart standing over the stove, his sleeves rolled up, to reveal strong willing forearms. Harry smiled at them when they entered, gesturing to the little dining table that sat in the corner of the kitchen. Gingerly, Eggsy put Daisy down in one of the chairs and went about offering to help make dinner, when he noticed that everything was practically done. 

Harry gave him a reassuring smile, making the him look pleasant and relaxed. Eggsy gulped as Harry walked towards him. The alpha gave an amused snort at seeing Eggsy drowning in his clothes and then gave a shiver when he realized he rather enjoyed the look of Eggsy in his own clothes. But, the older alpha shook off the feeling quickly, and set out to place all the dishes on the table. 

Daisy struggled miserably with the spaghetti and tried to mimic her dad, but her fine motors skills wouldn't allow it. She pouted, swirling her fork around and around helplessly. Eggsy noticed and just chucked lightly at her, before slicing up her noodles into smaller bits.

“How old is Daisy?,” Harry asked observing her as she finally dug into her serving.

“She’ll be five in march,” Eggsy replied. 

“Are you considering starting her in school?,” Harry asked.

The question made Eggsy look forlorn. “There's still another year until I have to enroll her in anything. Probably just wait,” Eggsy responded. 

Harry nodded as he took a sip of wine. He felt slightly invasive, because he was asking a lot of questions. Yet he figured that it was only fair, they were staying in his house afterall. 

“Do you do this thing often?,” Eggsy asked, now turning the tables?

“What do you mean?”

“Pick up strays off the street,” Eggsy clarified. 

“No, I've never have opened my house up to anyone before, that wasn't a dear friend. I just.... I had a niece before and I lost her, so I know what it's to lose a child you care for. I didn't want you to experience that,” Harry explained himself. ‘And also you are too gorgeous to pass up’ Harry added in his thoughts, but didn't say them out loud. 

“Sorry about your niece. Thank you for everything really,” Eggsy spoke, taking a sip of delicious wine Harry had set out for them. 

“It's quite alright. I enjoy the company, it can get lonely here sometimes,” Harry replied. 

“You don't have a wife or family? An omega?,” Eggsy questioned, surprised.

“No I'm unattached,” Harry informed him, and the alpha felt ridiculous. It was like he was proudly showing Eggsy he was a viable alpha in search of a mate. Again, for the second time that night he had to squander such inappropriate feelings.

“Oh,” Eggsy claimed, before adding. “That makes the two of us.”

The omega flushed, feeling another tension rise in the room, but this one wasn't because of unfamiliarity, it was from a low burning attraction.

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly. “So I take it Eggsy is a nickname?” Harry diverted the conversation elsewhere. 

“Me real name is Gary Unwin,” Eggsy replies.

The fork in Harry's hand slipped and clinged against the plate abruptly. Harry felt an icy feeling of horror wash over him. Eggsy was Unwin’s son. Harry's old recruit. 

Harry cursed himself inside. The universe was one heartless son of a bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please keep checking for more updates :)


End file.
